Don't Let Me Go
by Annie Wants all the Books
Summary: A Zutara Oneshot. Katara and Zuko are at their most vulnerable moment after they save each other from Azula. And something they'd both been waiting for finally happens. But not everything lasts forever.


Zuko hadn't seen it coming. It was almost comical how he should've. But he didn't. And now, because of that, Katara was right in line to be hit by his sister's lightening bolt.

Looking back on that precise moment, he didn't remember having hesitated. It'd been as easy as breathing. But one thing was sure, he'd never been more scared in his entire life.

It felt like he'd been lying there for ages when he heard Katara's voice.

"Zuko!"

She crouched next to him and didn't waste time getting to work. For a moment there, she'd thought she wouldn't be able t stop Azula. The woman was out of her mind. And that was exactly why she couldn't really bring herself to actually hurt her.

Zuko groaned. She could barely see his face, on her own hands healing him, for that matter. Tears were blurring her vision, and she just couldn't stop them. It wasn't fair. Zuko was young, and smart... and just so _alive._ She couldn't just let him go. She wouldn't.

In those seconds, that felt like an eternity, Katara's mind raced to every encounter with him she could remember. So many wasted opportunities. She wished she'd done more. Done something, anyway. She'd never have peace if he died now.

"Thank you, Katara." His voice poured over her like a bucket of cold water.

She slid a glance at him, and no, it hadn't been a figment of her imagination. He was looking at her like he usually did, with a fire that often rivaled in intensity with the one he bent.

Katara sniffled. "I should be the one thanking you." She helped him sit up, and stared at his tired face as he took a look at his defeated sister, but eventually, his focus was on her again. He was frowning.

"C'mon, don't cry. I'm alright."

She closed the distance between them and leaned forward to rest her forehead on his shoulder. "Yes, struck by lightening alright, isn't it?" She was greeted with silence. Maybe she'd crossed a line. She'd never been this affective towards him before. But then, he'd never been this close to death before her eyes before.

However, the moment her forehead rose a few inches from his shoulder, Zuko's hand went to her hair. He held her there, without saying anything. His sister had begun screaming. It made her flinch, but he wasn't letting go.

From her needing assurance he was okay, now he was the one needing her strenght. His family didn't exist anymore. It was only him now. Soon, if he hadn't already, Aang would beat his father.

Katara was very aware of everything that was happening, especially the curve of Zuko's hand over the back of her neck, and the gentle rubbing of his cheek against the side of her head.

"Katara?"

"Yes?"

"I don't regret it, you know."

Again, she was overwhelmed by flashed of what could've been had he been less lucky. Both of her arms came around his neck and his were moving right after hers did, pulling her closer to him.

What was the worst that could happen? Him rejecting her? That didn't sound as bad as living with her feelings forever caged inside, assuming they lived enough to think about a forever. Assuming that, there was nowhere she could hide from the pain it'd bring to hear about Mai's and him engagement, then their marriage. And some day she'd receive word of their first child... and so on.

No.

"Zuko, don't let me go, okay?"

His voice was low and borderline husky. "Of course not. Why would you think that? I'm perfectly fine right where I am now."

"I... I was referring to as in really never letting me go. Because," she pulled away enough for her to look at his face. His arms held her so tightly there wasn't that much space between their faces. "Because I've done it so many times I've lost count of them. But I won't anymore."

He kept looking at her lips, and she kept wishing he'd say something already so she would either forget about this, or brush his hair back again and again.

Katara nudged his nose with hers softly, reminding him she was waiting for him to do something.

His face broke into a grin and she felt herself smile in response just before his lips were on hers. If she ever thought she knew how true kisses tasted, she was sorely mistaken. THIS, this was it.

Zuko didn't just kissed her lips. No, he was too passionate for that. The trail to her throat that his kisses left was a lava river that may or may not have ignited more things in her than Azula's lightening would've ever been able to.

"And, if it isn't clear enough by now, Katara; no, I'm not letting go of you, ever."

* * *

><p>"Zuko..." Her voice is hoarse, and dry, and her hand, wrinkled as it searches for his in the dark. He finds it before she does that. His head, nestled on the crook of her shoulder buries into her hair.<p>

"Don't bother convincing me to leave Katara. I'm not letting you go."

Yes, not even 70 years could make his stubborness fade away. It's just her the one fading away.

He continues more quietly, "I'm staying with you until... until it's over." He presses a kiss to her neck and lightly squeezes her hand. "I love you."

Katara closes her eyes and sees her 3 children, happily working to make the world a better place, and her grandchildren, playing and getting to know it so one day they'd keep improving it. She sees Aang, someone who even after dead, is always present, and Toph, and her dear brother Sokka, and everyone who contributed to her being right where she was. She sees Zuko, her husband, and knows in her heart, it's finally time to let go.

And for once, it's alright.


End file.
